total_warfare_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Team SquirellKidd (Bolt/Quote) VS Potter Puppet Pals (Harry/Ron)
Interlude Bill Cipher: YouTube. Naruto: A wonderful place. Cheesestick: And these two duos are weird. Game Girl: Quote and Bolt. Kirby Boy: Harry Potter and Ron Weasley of Potter Puppet Pals. Harry and Ron BY FINGERMANAWESOMENESS Harry Game Girl: Harry James Potter, as the puppet version, is a mysterious character. Kirby Boy: He can apparate and knows tons of Wizard Swears, including the Elder Swear. Cheesestick: Dumbledore taught Harry the Elder Swear, and told him to NEVER repeat it. However, he disobeyed, repeating the elder swear. Bill: In the episode 'Ron's Disease', When Ron had lice, Harry suggested setting his hair on fire. When Hagrid cured the lice by hitting Ron in the head with a club, Harry bribed Hagrid with fish to help him get control of Hogwarts. Naruto: In 'School is for Losers' Snape is scolding Harry for missing out on potions class for almost 3 whole weeks. Harry only heard it as gibberish, the only words he could understand being his own name. Kirby Boy: He's stronger then you think. (Harry: "I'm Harry Potter, school is for losers, I'm totally awesome!") Ron Game Girl: Ron Weasley tries to be Harry's friend, but Harry just doesn't like him back. Kirby Boy: He managed to tank two punches in a row from Hermione, but that's pretty much his only feat. Bill: He also was able to find a pipe bomb in 'The Mysterious Ticking Noise'. Cheesestick: Man...Naruto never got to say anything in this analysis. Naruto: Um, you forgot something about Ron. All hosts besides Naruto: What did we forget? Naruto: In the end of the 'Apparate!' video, I think Ron apparated once to try and separate from Harry. Bill: Too late, I already wrote the script. Naruto: **** ''(Ron: "Why must you hurt me in this way?") Bolt and Quote BY KIRBYFAN22222 Quote Mario: Quote is a summoner like Jotaro fucking Kujo Luigi: Uhhhh Mario: Sorry Luigi: Mario is a red plumber who Quote can summon he can also summon ANYONE but not from comic books Mario: Spider-Man has a Sprite so should Quote summon him? Luigi: No Mario: I thought he can Bolt Kirby Boy: Bolt is a Raccoon Sonic OC created by a YouTube user SquirrelKidd Mario: Bolt is a Squirrel not Raccoon Luigi: I thought he is Raccoon Mario: Bolt was killed by Quote in a video Luigi: He's good at target smash Mario: He's amazing at that! Battle FingermanAwesomeness Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were walking when they saw Quote and Bolt. FIGHT! Quote jumped at Harry, but he apparated away and punched Bolt into a tree. Ron picks up Bolt and throws him at Quote. Quote summons Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow: CHAOS SPEAR! Shadow throws the Chaos Spear at Ron, but Ron dodges and throws a pipe bomb at Shadow and Bolt, who had tried sneaking up on Harry. Harry ran away, and so did Ron. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! Turns out the Bolt blown up was a clone. Harry: Goddammit. Bolt grabs Ron and punches him into the Moon. PPP: 1 Quote summoned Maxwell. Bolt looked at Quote. GIANT NUKE Yep. Maxwell summoned a giant nuke. He ran, and so did Quote, Bolt, and Harry. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!! The 3 fighters came back. Quote summoned Goku. Goku: KAMEEEEE...HAMEEEEEEE...HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! PPP: 0 K./ ' /O!' The K.O was sliced in half! Harry was apparating to different parts of the world, and throwing things at Bolt and Quote. Harry threw a Chinese house at them. They ran, but one of them was not fast enough. SQ: 1 The surviving member of Team SquirellKidd looked at Harry, who ran at Quote. Quote summoned Scorpion. Scorpion: GET OVER HERE! Scorpion used his spear to pull Harry to him, but Harry quickly apparated away, and threw Scorpion to the Sun. Quote ran at Harry, but Harry threw a tree at him. Quote threw a bomb, blowing up the tree. Quote summoned Mario, who used a Mario Finale. Harry apparated away, only to see several Bo-Bombs. Quote: A-a-and NOW YOU'RE GOING TO DIE! Quote ran, and... Harry apparated. Quote saw this. Quote: H-HOW?! Harry ran at Quote, and the real Quote threw his paintbrush at the clone Harry was about to punch, turning the clone into a Bo-Bomb. BOOOOOOOOOOOM! Quote: *Phew* That had to get him! I saw him touch the Bo-Bomb! PPP: 0 K.O! Kirbyfan22222 Quote sees Bolt and they become friends and sees Harry and Ron FIGHT! QUOTES SUMMONS 5 Quote then summons Link from LOZ Link shoots an arrow at Ron but Ron dodges it and hugs quote hurting him Link fires an arrow at Ron hurting him but he catches the arrow Ron hugs link 19 times link dies But the arrow reached at Ron's head and he dies 2 KO! Harry hugs Bolt extremely hard and punches him he Throws a Chinese house at Bolts head bolt dies KO! QUOTE SUMMONS 4 Quote summons Mario he fires 2 iceballs it reaches both of them they both got freezed Mario punches there ice bodies and Harry and Ron is no more KO! Conclusion FingermanAwesomeness Game Girl: That was surprisingly close. Kirby Boy: Obviously, Ron getting punched and finding pipe bombs as his only feats didn't mean he'd last long. Cheesestick: However, Harry's apparation could let him dodge all of Bolt's attacks and eventually deliver the final blow. Bill: However, Quote...Was too powerful for Harry. He was tricky enough to even overpower Harry's apparation. Naruto: I can't think of a good pun here. Bill & Kirby Boy: The winner is Quote. Kirbyfan22222 Mario: That was so brutal Wait why did Quote win Luigi: Because Quote is the powerful character and he can summon gods so that's why he only won. Mario: These puppets are so weak. Luigi: The winner is Quote. Category:Fanon Warfares Category:'Potter Puppet Pals VS SquirrellKidd' themed Warfares Category:'Team VS Team' themed Warfares Category:FingermanAwesomeness Category:Kirbyfan22222 Category:Collab Warfares Category:Finished Warfares Category:Quote Spree Category:'Internet Show' themed Fanon Warfares Category:The FA & KF Collab Season Category:Season Finale